


Like Music

by EggParty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate and Cyclonus have fun in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Music

**Author's Note:**

> Repost \o/

Cyclonus sat on the edge of the bed, twisted at the waist and bent over enough to kiss Tailgate’s neck, one hand supporting himself and the other on the minibot’s thigh. He listened to the smaller bot let out little short breaths, little noises of pleasure as he heated up under the flier’s touch.

a soft _snk!_ , and Tailgate squirmed at feeling his panels pull away.

“Ahh, I, I’m ready! I’m ready.” His said, visor flashing excitedly.

Cyclonus slowed to a stop, freezing before he spoke; “You will tell me to stop if you need me to.”

“I can do that, Cy, please, jus-”

“I am not asking you. I am telling you. You will tell me to stop if you need or want me to.”

“... I will, Cyclonus.” Tailgate answered, struggling to speak clearly, and well enough to be heard at all.

With that, Cyclonus moved like liquid off the bed, one smooth motion and he was on his knees while sharp hands carefully dragged Tailgate by his ankles closer to him. The jet parted Tailgate’s legs, making room for himself between them and caught the smaller bot’s spike springing out of its housing.

“So that’s what you really want, tonight.” Cyclonus practically purred into Tailgate’s inner thigh, causing Tailgate to stammer, and sent his wheels spinning.

“I want anything,” Tailgate revved his engine, playfully instigating. “Cyclonus.”

He dragged his lips up the white armor, sharp fingers trailing after them to wrap around the matching spike. Cyclonus gave a firm squeeze, gaining a pleased noise and Tailgate jerking his hips once into his grip. And then, he placed a kiss to the underside of the tip before sinking onto the spike completely.

Tailgate’s sounds were like music to him, every time.

The minibot curled up over his helm, one arm wrapped around to grip at the grooves in the back while the other hand gripped one horn for dear life. Cyclonus had no ability to create suction, but Tailgate was quick to fall in love with the wonders the jet could do with his tongue and lips without it. His favorite move was Cyclonus dragging a hard line up the underside of his spike with his glossa, kissing the tip before sinking back down and doing it again.

Cyclonus moved his hands to Tailgate’s waist, having to pin him down to keep him from moving too much. Without saying it, he did love how jumpy and active he was in their bedroom antics, but Tailgate was close if his volume was anything to go by and they both learned recently enough that the minibot was not a fan of teasing or denial of any sorts.

Tailgate let out a low groan, and Cyclonus felt his jaw fill with transfluid, splashing against the back of his throat and spilling out, decorating his jawline.

His hands slowly pulled over hot armor, white and blue before resting on tiny knees. The jet shuffled closer, hunched over to let his head rest on the bed and lean to rest against a white thigh.

 


End file.
